Shattered
by nickel1234
Summary: A love triangle, Possession by an Egyptian God, School, and saving the world yet again from its impending doom...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan-fiction story. I hope you all enjoy it! Please review if you do. Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or its characters. Anyway, here is the first chapter of Shattered:**

My hands shake as I fumble to plug my headphones into my iPhone, I don't want to hear it anymore; the silence of the hospital waiting room is deafening. As I look down at my screen I see my tear stained face reflected back at me, my eyes bloodshot and my cheeks puffy. The red stitched up cut on my forehead is starting to itch. Why did this have to happen to us? Why did it have to happen to him? Nina placed her head in her hands as she replayed tonight's events over and over in her head.

Footsteps came racing down the hospital corridor "Nina! Nina where are you?" Nina hearing her muffled name through her loud music took out her headphones and turned in her seat looking for her caller. "Eddie?" Nina whispered as she saw the blond haired boy running towards her. Tears began to stream down her face even harder than before. "Nina your head, oh my god are you ok? What happened?" Eddie enveloped her in a hug and began she stroke her hair. Nina pushed him away, there were so many emotions spinning around in her head. Her eyes drifted to the ground, she could not stomach looking up into Eddie's eyes. "Nina, love why won't you look at me? What did I do? Nina?" He wiped away at her tears and gently lifted her face up towards his. "Nina look at me, tell me what happened?" "Fabian, he…I-I, he's in this hospital because of me Eddie, be-because of us." Tears were now spilling furiously down Nina's face. "He could die Eddie and it's _my_ fault he was fighting with _me_! I can't Eddie, I just can't…if he dies, oh god if he dies I don't know what I will do. Why did this have to happen? If we hadn't been-" Eddie hushed her frantic cries by pulling her back into a hug. This time Nina gave in, she hugged him back tightly and let her tears silently fall. "Let's go sit down baby ok?" Nina nodded her head still pressed tight to Eddie's chest. Together they sat down. Nina curled up on Eddie, resting her head on his shoulder. Now all that was left to do was wait.

" _Fabien stop! Will you please just listen to me; I have to talk to you. Please Fabien?" Nina's last two words came out as a whisper. Fabian's head snapped around, "my fucking roommate Nina! One of my best friends, I still l-" he cut off mid-sentence; tears were running down his cheeks. "We are not together anymore Fabian, you are the one who ended it with me. I was going to tell you, I was just waiting for the right time. Fabian…" This time Fabian didn't turn around he just walked down the wooden staircase and exited the front door._

Nina and Eddie had been sitting in the waiting room for what had seemed to be hours. "Nina, do you want a cup of coffee, I could use a pick me up." Nina nodded her head in agreement. Eddie stood, cracked his fingers and walked off to find the cafeteria. Nina placed her headphones in her ears to fill the silence while Eddie was gone. A guitar strummed when she clicked shuffle and she was instantly brought back to a memory. _Nina giggled as she ran to find the perfect spot to hide from Fabian for their intense game of hide and seek. She ran into Fabian's room, getting a strange look from Eddie as she barged in and began to climb inside Fabian's wardrobe. "What are you do-" Eddie began to say as Nina cut him off by placing her finger over her mouth as she closed the closet doors. Eddie smirked and his shook his head as he put his headphones back in which were blasting a song from the band sick puppies. A few minutes later Fabian entered, he looked at Eddie, Nina herd him ask "Have you seen Nina? She has a really good hiding place this time; I can't seem to find her anywhere." Eddie shook his head but he also smirked giving away he knew more than he was letting on. "Judging from the smirk on your face, I assume she is in this room." Dammit Eddie Nina thought to herself grinning, he is going to get me found. Fabian began to search every nook and cranny in the room, finally he reached the wardrobe. The doors slowly opened, the light creeping into the dark wardrobe inch by inch. When the doors were fully open Fabian pushed the clothes hanging on the pole over to the side to see Nina standing behind them with a huge smile on her face. "Found youuuu" Fabian sang. He reached for Nina hand helping her out of the wardrobe, "now what is my prize for winning?" "This" Nina said as her lips brushed his. "Eww get a room" Eddie said throwing a pillow at the couple. Fabian's cheeks were red as they pulled apart and Nina began to giggle. Nina walked over to the wardrobe to close it before they went down stairs. As she closed the doors she spotted a black case on the top shelf. "Fabian what is that?" "Oh, it nothing, just my guitar" Fabian answered. "What? You play guitar, how come you never played for me?" Nina asked a look of disappointment showing for a split second in her beautiful green eyes. "I-I don't know, I'm not very good, it's just a hobby. I could play for you now if you like?" Nina's eyes lit up, "I would love that!" Fabian grabbed his guitar, strapped it around his back, then took Nina's hand and left his room. "Where are we going?" Nina asked as they left Anubis house. "I'm taking you to the place I like to practice and write music. It's really quiet and it helps me focus." "Wait, you write your own songs? What I'm impressed, I better be the first to hear a Fabian original." Nina said causing a smile to tug at Fabian's lips. "You will be, as soon as I can finish one. We're here." Nina looked around, her eyes growing bigger as she took in her surroundings. "It's beautiful." They sat on a large rock that looked out upon the small lake. Fabian began to play, the way he strummed the guitar was so graceful. His eyes closed and his face became so calm, so relaxed. When he played it seemed as if he was transported to another world. After he was done playing he opened his eyes to see tears streaming down Nina's cheeks. "What's wrong, was I that bad." This caused Nina to smile, "No Fabian, you are amazing, that was absolutely beautiful." Fabian wiped away Nina's tears and then they began to kiss. It was a kiss so gentle yet so passionate at the same time and it was all Nina could think about for the rest of the night._

"Nina" Eddie said tapping her on the shoulder pulling her out of her thoughts, "Here's your coffee." Eddie returned to his spot next to her, she pecked him on the lips, "Thanks Eddie." A doctor in a white lab coat came out into the waiting room. "Fabian Rutter?" she stated. Nina ran up to her, coffee in hand with Eddie trailing right behind her. "How is he?" Nina asked, her voice coming out shaky. "I'm afraid it's not all good news…" the doctor stated, causing Nina's coffee fall from her grasp and spill onto the white hospital floor.

 **Hope you all liked the first chapter, more to come soon! Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you Houseofanubisfan2 for being the first person to review my story, I hope you enjoy what's to come! Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or its characters (I wish I did) Anyway, here is chapter two of Shattered, enjoy!**

" _What's your name sweetheart? Can you tell me your name?" Loud sirens rang in Nina's ears; she could see the red and blue lights reflecting off the back windows, lighting up parts of the dark road as they drove by. Faintly Nina could make out a women's voice, she tried to focus in on it. "Look at me sweetheart; I need you to tell me your name." Nina's eyes shifted from the back windows to find who was speaking. As she made eye contact with the women she could make out the badge on her blue EMT uniform, but she just couldn't read the words. Her vision drifted up and she met the women in the eye, this time Nina could make out what the women was asking her. "Nina, my name's Nina" she answered in a scratchy voice. "Ok Nina, everything is going to be ok" the EMT answered in a soothing voice. "Fabian, w-where's Fabien" Nina pressed. "We will be at the hospital soon, just breath baby." Nina realized her pulse was quickening, and she was breathing heavily. She knew the signs; Nina was starting to have a full blown panic attack. She was starting to see black spots and knew she would lose consciousness soon. "Nina, Nina look at me," The EMT grabbed Nina's hands and held them in her own. "We are going to count backwards from ten, ok Nina. After each number take a deep breath. Ready?" Nina nodded her head, her hands shaking violently in the EMT's grasp. "Ten," Nina was still shaking and trying to catch her breath. "Nine, eight, seven" her hands were shaking less and she was able to take deep, rigid breaths. "Six, five, four, good Nina keep going." Nina's breath was almost steady and her hands stopped shaking entirely. "Three, two, one" Nina's breathing was back to normal but she was drained. She closed her eyes as she leaned against the side of the ambulance. The only thought going through her head was where was Fabian?_

Nina looked down at her spilled coffee contrasting against the white floor. Did she just here the doctor right? Fabian, her Fabian was not going to be ok? The doctor continued speaking in a calm, soft voice "Fabian is in a medical induced coma for now to help him heal from the traumatic injuries he sustained. He has a broken arm, a broken leg and a few cracked ribs as well. The impact against his head caused dangerous internal bleeding, but we have him sustained for now. However, he is still in critical condition. I will update you when we receive more information." As the doctor walked away, Nina sunk to the ground in hysterics her body violently heaving up and down. "Nina, honey its ok" Eddie quickly wiped away the tears that trickled down his cheeks; he had to be strong for Nina. He leaned down next to Nina and scooped her up in his arms. "Eddie," she sobbed "Why? How? If I didn't…if Fabian just…uhhh" "Nina listen to me this was not your fault, you can't blame yourself." Eddie sat down on the seat still holding Nina in his arms.

 _The ambulance pulled into the hospital lot. Nina was brought out on a stretcher. She hadn't felt it till now, but her head had started to itch. She brought her hand up to her forehead and felt it was hot and wet. Blood? Nina didn't even know she was hurt. She was pushed through the front doors and rushed into an examining room. The white lights were blinding. After a through once over one of the doctors stated, "Nina, you are going to need stiches for your forehead, you received a deep gash from your accident." Nina could speak but she did not want to so instead she simply nodded her head in acceptance. "I'm just going to rub on some antiseptic on your cut before I sew you up, then you'll be good as new." After Nina was all fixed up she was released from the hospital. "Excuse me?" Nina asked the women at the front desk, "I'm looking for Fabian Rutter's room, can you help me?" The women looked up at Nina, her eyes widening as she saw the girls frantic state. Nina's hair was wild, her forehead was red and there was dried blood staining the front of her thin, light gray blouse. She clicked through her computer, "I'm sorry sweetie it says here Fabian Rutter is in ICU, you can't see him now, but you can wait in the waiting room and we will notify you when we receive any news." "O-ok" Nina choked out preventing her tears from flowing "thank-you." She walked to the waiting room, her vision blurry from the pending tears._

It was close to one o'clock in the morning; Eddie and Nina were still in their same positions. Nina had passed out from all the stress of the day and Eddie was running his fingers through her brown hair. He couldn't believe today's events; it felt like a dream… no more like a nightmare. His girlfriend and he best friend, well his ex-best friend were in the hospital, a few hours ago they were all fine. All it takes is one second and your whole world can be flipped upside. "Fabian Rutter?" a nurse called. Eddie gently lifted Nina up and placed her next to him, he did not want to wake her up. Eddie walked over to the nurse, his face was solemn. How much more bad news could he take? More importantly he thought, how much more could Nina bear? "I'm afraid Fabian has been brought back into surgery," the nurse stated causing Eddie's face to fall.

 **There you have it, chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed! Please review. Chapter 3 will be up soon and we will find out why Fabien needed to go back into surgery and maybe some flashbacks into the Anubis love triangle, *Wink, Wink* See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or its characters. Here you have it ladies and gents, chapter three, see you at the bottom.**

 _Furious footsteps rush down the long stretch of hallway, pushing along a stretcher whose metal wheels glided smoothly across the floor. The brown hair of the boy lying lifelessly upon it was flapping up and down from the wind caused from the speed. To others Fabian would not even look alive, only the slight movement from his chest revealed he was still breathing. Fabian was removed from the stretcher and was swiftly placed onto the operating table. He was bleeding internally; his brain was filling with blood. The doctors had to operate before damage would occur. "Hand me the scalpel," the doctor called._

Eddie began to pace around the waiting room twisting the lose string on his sleeve around his finger. The string unraveled part of the cuff so a piece of the tattoo on his wrist was now showing. For a minute his was transported from his reality into a memory. _"Nins?" Eddie said in a mischievous voice. "What" she giggled, "Why do you sound like our about to say something crazy?" "Well, because I sort of am going to." Eddie and Nina were walking down a small town in Liverpool, Fabian and Nina weren't on good terms at the moment, they had official broken up about a two weeks ago and the tension between them was still at an all-time high. Eddie and Nina had grown really close over the semester, so he could tell she was not herself, she seemed sad. Eddie decided they should spend the day together to get her mind off of Fabian. "umm" he continued, "I was just thinking you are always the 'perfect' one with your straight A's and loving character, even when you are mad-" "Eddie, where are you going with this?" Nina questioned as the smile on her face grew. "Well I was thinking you should do something no one would expect you to do. Maybe it will get you out of your rut-" "Hey! What rut?" she said as she jokingly smacked his shoulder. Eddie smiled and continued "I think we should be rebellious and...Well get a tattoo." "Are you crazy, a tattoo?" "Yah, why not" Eddie pouted sticking out his bottom lip in a frown for effect. "I think I might be going mad, but…ok let's do it." Eddie could not believe his ears "are you serious…wait! Never mind ignore that question, let's go before you change your mind." Eddie and Nina entered the tattoo shop, Nina began to get butterflies in her stomach, she was nervous but she wasn't backing out now. "What do you want to get?" Eddie asked as he flipped through a sample booklet. "I'm not sure-hey, Eddie look at this one." It was the eye of Horus. "Wow, I should have guessed you would pick something Egyptian," he said as he cracked a smile "I really like it though, it's so you." "What about you?" Nina asked "Did you find one?" "Umm, well actually I was thinking we could get the same one, you know kind of a symbol of our friendship?" maybe someday we will becme something more than friends Eddie thought to himself in the back of his mind. "If that's ok with you?" Nina couldn't contain the smile that grew on her face "awwww Eddie that is so cute, of course I would love that!" An hour later their tattoos were finished, they each got it placed on their wrist the only difference between the two was the eye on Eddie's was green while the eye on Nina's was Hazel. 'I can't believe we actually did that!" Nina said her eyes widening at the sight of her new tattoo. "I know," Eddie answered "My dad is going to kill me." And with that they both busted out laughing._ Eddie was brought back into the present by the sound of Nina calling his name. Her voice was groggy from just waking up. "Hey" he said as she walked over to him, Eddie wrapped her in a hug. "Any news" she questioned, her head pressed against his chest. "umm ya, umm Nina, Fabian had to go b-back into surgery." "What? Why? What happened?" Nina's calm state became frantic in a matter of seconds. Tears once again started to fall down her pale cheeks. "Nina, calm down he is going to be ok, Fabian is strong, he will make it out of this." Nina, now sobbing chocked out "W-why does everyone I l-love die? Everyone I g-get close to leaves me." Nina's parents had died when she was young in a car crash, Nina was in the backseat-she almost didn't survive. She was raised by her Gran, who unfortunately had passed away last year. "Hey, listen to me" Eddie said as he grabbed his shaking girlfriend into a tight hug "Fabian is not going to die, and you don't lose everyone you love, you have an entire family at Anubis house who loves you. And you have me Nina- you have me and I will never let anything bad happen to you, and I certainly won't leave you. I'm not going anywhere Nins, I love you." "I love you too" she answered back, his words made her feel much better but they made her tears pour out even harder.

" _We are losing him!" One of the doctors stated as the machine Fabian was hooked to started to beep franticly. Emergency surgery is such an oxymoron; it is so chaotic yet, so calm at the same time. After three grueling and tedious hours Fabian was stabilized and back in the ICU. He made it. "You did it kid, you held on." One of the nurses said as she gently pushed Fabian's hair off of his sleeping face._

The doctor made her way into the waiting room for the third time that night. As soon as she made eye contact with Eddie and Nina they both jumped up and raced over to her to hear the news. "Fabian is stable, he did very well during the surgery." Nina let out a cry of joy and Eddie squeezed her hand in excitement. "You both can go visit him now" she continued "However, only one at a time, we don't want to overwhelm him." Nina and Eddie thanked the doctor and rushed to Fabian's room. They made eye contact with each other as soon as they arrived, seeing the desperation in Nina's eyes Eddie nodded to the door for her to go first. Nina smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze. She slowly opened the door and walked into Fabian's room.

 **Yayyy, Fabian made it! And Nina and Eddie have matching tattoos. Btw: if you didn't notice they each got the other's eye color. How is Fabian going to react when he sees Nina? Will he even want to see Eddie? I hope you all enjoyed chapter three. Please review! I love hearing what you guys think. Chapter four will be posted soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or its characters. Hey guys, ok so here is chapter 4, enjoy!**

Fabian was laying there, his eyes still closed and his chest moving the blanket slightly up and down as he breathed. He looked so peaceful as he slept, but Nina knew the concept of peace would be thrown out the window the moment Fabian opened his eyes. Those brown eyes that lit up every time he laid eyes on her, _What if he looks at me and I never see that spark again_? She thought to herself. Nina walked over to the end of his bed and for the first time she got to see his injuries. His casted arm was draped over the blankets, his face was not only scratched up but he was also sporting a black eye and even though Nina couldn't see them, his leg was in a cast and his ribs were wrapped up. The feeling of nausea hid her like a ton of bricks; _this is my fault_ she thought to herself biting her bottom lip. Fabian began to shift around in the bed until slowly his eyes fluttered open. As he looked around the room trying to familiarize himself with his surroundings he made eye contact with Nina who was standing near the corner pacing in little circles. "Umm h-hey Fabian, I-I just wanted to make sure you were ok, I'll leave if that's what you want?" Nina studded out holding back her tears causing her eyesight to become blurry. Fabian couldn't believe what Nina looked like, still dressed in her blood soaked blouse and her crazed hair. Nina, his perfect Nina looked like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. "Nina stop it, come over here." Nina walked over next to Fabian; he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and wrapped Nina in a hug. No longer could she control her tears, they just seemed to come pouring out of her. "Fabian I thought I lost you, I was losing my mind. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. I'm so sorry." "Shhh Nins" Fabian cooed "This is not your fault; I acted irrationally and on impulse. I was angry when I had no right to be, and even worse I could have got you killed in the process. I'm the one who is sorry I put you through all this stress." Nina's tears stopped and she gave Fabian a small peck on the cheek, causing Fabian to instantly blush. She scooted down to sit on the end of Fabian's bed so he would have room to stretch out. Nina played with her necklace out of nervous habit, "so how are you feeling?" "I'm ok right now, I really don't feel any pain because of all the medication, but I am bummed about not being able to play my guitar for a while." "You'll be back in the game sooner than you think," Nina said in a positive tone. "In the meantime you can always write songs, you're amazing at that!" she began to think back to the time he wrote a song for her, that was one of the most romantic days of her life.

" _Nina? Nina, where are you?" Fabian called around Anubis house. He made his way up to her room. Nina was sitting on her bed, studding for some test with her head phones blasting. Ahh that explains why she couldn't hear me, Fabian thought. He walked over to her bed placed a kiss on her lips and scooped her up in his arms. "Fabian?" Nina couldn't contain her laughter "what is going on? Where are we going?" He carried her all the way downstairs and out the front door of the house. "I have a surprise for you" Fabian answered as he placed her feet back down on the ground and grabbed her hand. Together they walked to the spot where Fabian played his first song for Nina. There was a blanket set up on the big rock; Fabian's guitar was resting on top of it next to a picnic basket. "Fabian, you did all of this for me?" "Of course Nina, and I have one more surprise." They walked over to the rock and sat down. "I-I finally finished a song I wrote." Nina's smile could have lit up an entire room, "really? That's amazing!" "One more thing, I um, I wrote the song for you." Nina's jaw dropped, she bent forward and placed a passionate kiss on Fabian's lips. "This is so amazing Fabian," He turned as red as an apple. "I hope you like it," and with that he began to play and sing: We keep this love in a photograph We made these memories for ourselves Where our eyes are never closing Hearts are never broken Times forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me Inside the pocket Of your ripped jeans Holdin' me closer 'Til our eyes meet You won't ever be alone Wait for me to come home_

 _His voice was so beautiful. It made Nina's heart melt into a million pieces. This song was about her, and the boy she loved more than anyone wrote it for her. She would cherish this memory forever. Fabian reached the last verse:_

 _When I'm away I will remember how you kissed me Under the lamppost Back on Anubis street Hearing you whisper through the phone, "Wait for me to come home."_

" _Fabian, that was the most beautiful song I have ever heard, you are absolutely incredible." Nina crawled over to were Fabian was sitting, placed a second kiss on his lips, and curled up on his lap. "I love you" "I love you too, Nina." And they sat there together holding hands until the sun set._

Nina and Fabian continued talking for a little while longer until Nina thought it was only fair that Eddie had a chance to see him before visiting hours ended. "Umm Fabian?" "Ya," he answered questioning the change of tone in her voice. "Eddie is outside, he has been waiting here with me all night and he wants to see you. You guys are best friends; it would be a shame to throw that all away. Can he come in and talk to you?" Fabian hesitated before he answered, "yes Nina, he can come in." Nina's eyes lit up, and Fabian took a satisfaction in this, all he ever wanted was and still is to make her happy. "Ok, I'll send him in and I will be back tomorrow, ok?" she went over and gave him a soft hug. "Ok Nins I'll see you then, get some sleep yah? You look exhausted!" She giggled "a night in the hospital can do that to you." Nina opened the door and gave Fabian a warm smile before she left. Eddie was sitting on the floor outside the room. His head was placed in his hands and he as lightly snoring. "Eddie," Nina said gently shaking her boyfriend to wake him up. Eddie's head shot up, "Ya? What's wrong? Is everything ok?" "Yes, calm down everything is fine. You can go in and see Fabian now." Eddie stood up and nodded his head "How is he?" "He's ok, just go talk to him, clear the air." Eddie agreed, gave Nina a kiss and went in to Fabian's room. "Hey Fabian, how are you feeling?" Eddie asked awkwardly standing by the door. "I'm ok." The two boys continued talking for a while, going over Fabian's injuries. "Nina was a mess tonight Fabian… if you didn't pull through I don't know what would have happened." Eddies face was a mixture of worry and sadness. "But I did," Fabian answered "Nina will be ok and so will I." "I'm sorry you found out about our relationship the way you did but I will take care of her Fabian, I love her." "I know," Fabian answered "the problem is Eddie, so do I."

 **There you have it. I hope you guys liked it! Let the love triangle begin hehe. Please review, I love reading what you guys think! Chapter 5 will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yayy I Updated! Sorry it took so long, I just kept procrastinating. Well here you have it, chapter 5 enjoy! See you at the bottom.**

Eddie-

Went to the hospital, didn't want to wake u.

See u there latter?

Love you XOXO

~Nina

 _Dam right you'll see me there_ Eddie thought to himself as he quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt. "Fabian better not pull a move on her" he mumbled to himself under his breath.

"Hey Fabes, how are you feeling?" Nina said as she entered Fabians hospital room. "Better" he replied, a smile growing on his face at the sight of her. "You get to come home today, that's good news!" Nina exclaimed. Fabian and Nina talked for an hour reminiscing about old times; friends and foes, school and the first time they met; there was never a lull in the conversation. "Nina, I-I miss this I-" _Knock, Knock, Knock_. The door opened slowly revealing the blond boy. "Eddie!" Nina jumped up to give him a hug and a peck on the lips. "You came." "Of course I did, what are you guys talking about?" Eddie questioned with a smile on his face masking the jealousy he felt inside. "Oh we were just reminiscing about the past and my first year at Anubis." The three sat in the room talking for a bit until the conversation reached an awkward silence. "Umm, well Nina and I are going to go down to the cafeteria to get some food, do you want us to bring anything back for you?" Eddie asked breaking the still air. Fabian replied with quick shake of the head followed by a "no thanks." As the couple left the room Fabian's mind was racing, he had to vent his emotions to someone. He was still in love with Nina and he hated to see her with another guy, especially a guy he once considered to be one of his best friend. Fabian picked up his iPhone and scrolled through his contacts. He clicked on the name Liam Oakley, one of his closest friends. Liam and Fabian grew up together; their moms were best friends so they were always over each other's houses. Fabian began to text Liam:

 **Fabian:** Hey Liam I don't know what to do, this is not a game to me. I love her Liam, I love Nina. I love her more than I can even express to you because I can't even comprehend it myself. She is the only girl I have ever felt this way about, she is my only chance at not ending up alone. Now she's with Eddie, FUCKING Eddie! I don't know why I let her go; I'm such a fucking idiot. I don't know what I did to deserve such a beautiful girl as her. But I love her and I know she still loves me, at least I hope she still does. This is so complicated. Do you know what it is like to have someone love and care for you even though you always fuck shit up? She is always there for me; she always forgives me even when she shouldn't. She is the one Liam; I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to be without her. Sorry for dumping all this on you I just had to get it out.

Fabian let out a ridged breath when he finished typing. He was holding the phone so tight the edges imprinted on his hand. A minute later his phone buzzed.

 **Liam:** Fabian listen to me, first off take a breath and calm down. Second, you are an amazing guy and if you love Nina I'm sure she will see it. Fight for her mate; don't give up on what you had. If she is the one you have to show her what she means to you. You'll get her back Fabian, I've seen you two together and ur so sappy and gross. Time will straighten everything out. And I'm always here for you when you need to vent man, were brothers remember?

Fabian relaxed a little after reading Liam's text. "Get ready for the fight of your life Eddie" Fabian mumbled to himself under his breath.

The three arrived at Anubis house, Nina jumped out of the cab as soon as it parked to grab Fabian's wheelchair out of the trunk. She popped it open and helped Fabian out of the cab as Eddie paid the driver. When they entered the hose Fabian was attacked by all his other housemates. Nina and Eddie found it was a perfect time to retreat upstairs; the two were tired from a long day at the hospital. They went into Nina's room, which was simple but cute. She had a few posters of her favorite T.V shows, Teen Wolf and the Vampire Diaries hanging up on the wall, a framed picture of her parents and her Gran on the nightstand next to her bed and a huge board behind her bed filled with pictures of her friends from America and her years at Anubis. Eddie's favorite was the one of the two of them from Halloween. Nina was dressed as a vampire (because of her obsession with the Vampire Diaries) and Eddie was dressed as Clark Kent, the superman symbol showing underneath his half unbuttoned plaid shirt. In the photo they were both cracking up about something one of them said. They just looked so happy, every time Eddie looks at the picture a smile is always brought to his face. Nina grabbed her laptop and opened Netflix. The loading noise from the computer brought Eddie back to reality. "Walking Dead?" she asked looking up at him from her bed. "You know me to well Nina Martin." Eddie answered snuggling next to her.

"Alright guys I have to go to bed, I'm shot" Fabian said to his housemates after hours of talking. Fabian propped himself up on his crutches and slowly hoppled up the stairs. A chorused "goodnight" was called up to him from all his friends. When he opened his door he expected to see Eddie passed put on his bed, but all he found was an empty room. Fabian knew what this meant; they were together in Nina's room. The thought of this made him angry, sad and nauseous all at the same time. He threw his crutches to the ground and crawled into bed. As his eyes closed he was transported into a memory. _"Fabian I'm so excited; I've wanted to go to this museum forever!" Nina exclaimed. "I'm glad; I can't wait to show you the Egyptian exhibit, its mind blowing! They have King Tut's coffin and the staff of Horus on display." As they entered the museum Nina's jaw dropped. "Wow" was all she could get out. Fabian looked at her, taking in her beauty, her eyes were wide as they tried to take in all the relics surrounding her. "This is why I love you Nina," Fabian said placing a kiss on her lips. They walked the exhibit together hand in hand. Then all of a sudden Fabian was gone, now it was Eddie and Nina holding hands walking around the museum. They were kissing and laughing-_ Fabian woke up from his dream, no his nightmare. A memory corrupted by his own mind. He did not sleep at all the rest of the night, he only tossed and turned thinking of ways he could get back the one he let slip through his fingers.

 **There you have it. I hope you guys liked it! What do you think Fabian should try to do to get Nina back? Will he be able to win her over, or is the love between Neddie to strong? Please review! I'll try and update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or its characters :(**

 **Hey guys I know it has been a while since I updated, sorry I will try to update more often. Happy 2016! Anyway here is chapter 6. Enjoy!**

As Fabian tossed and turned in his bed a wall in the basement of Anubis House cracked open, filling the room with the pungent sweet scent of the lotus flower. A green mist spread through the crack and slithered its way up the stairs. The mist slipped through the kitchen, into the dining room, then slowly snaked its way down the boy's corridor until it came to Fabian's bed room door. The mist made its way under the door and came to a halt at the end of Fabian's bed. Fabian, consumed with jealousy and envy was the perfect host. The mist hovered over his body and then it found its way into Fabian's heart.

When Fabian awoke he felt a little off. He stood to go to the bathroom and get dressed for school however, a wave of nausea and dizziness overcame him and he collapsed back onto his bed. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he mumbled. As Fabian lifted his hand up to rub the back of his head he felt a slight stinging on his wrist. "What the fuck!?" There was a black ankh imprinted on his right wrist. Fabian quickly licked his finger and rubbed the spit against the marking trying to wash it away. Yet, no matter how hard he tried the marking wouldn't disappear, it seemed to be permanent. "Shit here we go again, another Anubis mystery." Fabian propped himself up off his bed, slower this time so he would not get dizzy again. He quickly threw on a white button shirt buttoning the sleeves to cover up the marking; there was no need to let anyone know about it yet. Fabian put on the rest of his uniform and headed down to join his friends for breakfast.

There were two empty seats left by the time Fabian got to the table, one next to Patricia, the other next to Nina. Fabian chose the seat next to Nina, _Game on._ "Hey Fabian, how are you feeling?" Nina asked as he pulled out the chair next to her. "Better thanks" Fabian answered as the memory of that night flashed through his mind.

" _I was going to tell you, I was just waiting for the right time. Fabian…" This time Fabian didn't turn around he just walked down the wooden staircase and exited the front door. Nina ran after him as fast as her legs could carry her. Fabian was already in his car ready to pull out of the drive when Nina ripped open the car door and jumped inside. Tears were running down Fabian's face, "just get out Nina." "No Fabian, I am here to talk to you and make sure you don't do anything stupid." Fabian sighed, "Fine, but I'm not going to talk, I just want to drive." "Ok," Nina answered softly._

After classes ended that day, instead of going straight back to Anubis house Fabian decided to take a trip to the library. He was determined to find out what this mark on his wrist was and how he could get rid of it. "Fabian, so good to see you," Fabian's godfather, Jasper greeted as he entered the library. "What brings you in?" Jasper inquired his godson. "Umm I just came to do some research for a project on Egyptian markings for class." "Oh I see, the books on markings are upstairs next to the stature of King Tutankhamun. Good Luck, let me know if you need any help." Fabian smiled, thanked Jasper and made his way up stairs. Fabian pulled out a large leather bound book with a spine that read Markings of Ancient Egypt. Fabian flipped through the index looking for the word ankh. "Here we go, page 234-250." Fabian said aloud as he flipped through the large book. The passage was titled _the Story of Set (Seth)_. It read: Set was an Egyptian god with the head of a 'Seth animal' and the body of a man. He is seen in drawings to carry an ankh in one hand and a staff in the other. He was the god of chaos; he represented everything that threatened harmony within Egypt. His hieroglyph appears in the Egyptian words for "turmoil", "rage", "envy" and "jealousy". Set was considered to be very strong but also very dangerous and strange. Set was the brother of Osiris, Horus, Nephthys and Isis. Set was married to Nephthys but was deeply in love with Isis. This caused jealousy and anger to manifest within Set over the love that Isis and Osiris shared with each other. The strands of envy twisted around Set's innards and when Isis and Osiris had a son those strands tightened. Set vowed to himself he would crush Osiris. Set built a beautiful box that he presented at a dinner party. He said anyone who fit inside the box would be its rightful owner. None of the guests fit properly except Osiris, and when he entered the box Set and his helpers sealed the box and threw it into the Nile River. Such is the brutality unchecked envy can wreak. Fabian looked up from the book. His mind was racing with worry, anger and fear. He was marked with the mark of the envious god Set, who knows what it would do to him. Fabian sat in the library debating in his head if he should share the news with Nina. She is the chosen one, and probably the only one who could fix it however, he was marked for being so filled with rage and jealousy over her and Eddie. Fabian packed his things, taking the book with him just in case he would need it later, and left the library. On his way home Fabian was so lost in thought, he did not see the person walking in front of him. In the next step the two collided, Fabian being more clumsy than usual because of his crutches. The girl he hit fell to the ground, and as he looked down he saw it was the same girl he just spent an hour thinking about, "Nina?" "Hey Fabian," she answered. "I'm so sorry I didn't even see you there, I was lost in a train of thought, and oh my god you're bleeding." Fabian rambled. "Hey, it's ok it's just a scrape and I'm just glad you didn't fall, you don't need any more injuries." Fabian helped Nina up. "Umm Nina I actually have to talk to you about something. Something kind of important…"

 **There you have it. I hope you liked it. Do you think Fabian will tell Nina, how will she react if he does? Please review, I love to hear what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or its characters**

 **AN: I want to dedicate this chapter to Houseofanubisfan2 for always reviewing. I also want to thank Crystal Kim for the nice review. And just to answer the question asked by Guest: "where is Patricia in all of this? I mean did she and Eddie ever date or did he always like Nina?" Umm In my story Patricia and Eddie never dated but I might through some Peddie love in the story and make a love square. Anyway here is chapter 7, enjoy!**

"Umm, ok I don't know how to say this so I, um I guess I'll just show you." Fabian stuttered out. "Fabian what is it, you starting to freak me out?" Nina questioned, her voice filled with concern and worry. Fabian let out a nervous giggle, "uhh ok, here goes nothing." And with that Fabian lifted up his sleeve and turned his hand palm side up revealing the black ankh marking on his wrist. "You got a tattoo?" Nina questioned. "Well not exactly," Nina scrunched her face in confusion, "it's more like a marking that was imprinted on me without my knowledge." "Wait, what?" Nina lifted her hand from her side to touch his wrist. "This mark-" As she made contact with the symbol Nina's body jolted and her mind was thrown into a vision. There were flashes of blood and a green mist. One moment Nina was watching Fabian study in the library, the next he was consumed by darkness, his eyes glowing a vibrant green. Then Nina saw Eddie grabbing at his side which was red with blood as Fabian pulled the knife that inflicted the wound out and dropped it to the ground. Finally everything went dark and the only sound Nina could hear was the echo of the knife hitting the ground. Nina came back to reality with a gasp, she was lying on the grass still gripping Fabian's wrist. "Nina what the fuck just happened? Are you ok? Should I call for help? I-I um-" "Fabian I am ok, I-I just had a vision when I touched the marking on your wrist. You…you were possessed by an Egyptian spirit I'm guessing." Nina replayed the images she saw in her mind over and over again debating on whether she should share all the information with Fabian. She didn't realize how long she was sitting there in the silence, after a few minutes Fabian interrupted her train of thought, "Possessed? Uh I think I might know by whom, I was doing some research in the library before I ran into you and well..." Just as Fabian was going to pull the old book out from his knapsack he glanced up at Nina who was not looking so hot. "Nina are you sure you're ok?" "Yea, I think I just need to stand up" Fabian stood up first and reached his hand down to help Nina up. "Better?" Fabian asked. "Well I still feel a little diz-" before Nina could even finish her sentence Nina fainted. Fabian tried to catch her but he couldn't make it in time because of his crutches. Nina hit the ground with a loud thump. "Nina! Nina!" Fabian shouted as he bent down to check her head. 

Over at Anubis house Eddie was in the kitchen preparing his famous pancakes as a snack for himself. After he was done blending the eggs, flour and water he sent Nina a text.

Eddie: Hey babe I'm making my famous pancakes, you better get home quick. See u soon, love you.

As he was pouring the mix on to the griddle, Eddie felt a sharp pain all over his body then he was doubled over in pain. _Nina, I have to get to Nina_ he thought to himself as he pressed on the counter to stand straight. A second latter he bolted through the front door. He did not know where she was but somehow his body did. _Osirian powers_ he concluded mentally. Eddie was running so fast the grass blurred under his feet. As he made his way towards the library he saw in the distance two figures, one laying down on the ground and the other kneeling by their side. Eddie knew that the figure on the ground was Nina, "Nina!" he screamed as he ran quickly to her side. When he arrived he saw a frazzled Fabian and his girlfriend lying as still as stone on the grass. "What happened? Fabian focus, I need you to tell me what happened." Eddie shouted snapping his fingers in front of Fabian's face as he gently pushed back Nina's hair from her face. "Um I-I was talking to her and-and she touched the marking on my wrist and then her body jolted to the ground, when she woke up she said s-she had a vision. Then as we were talking she said she did not feel well and wanted to stand up. I helped her up and a few seconds later she collapsed back down to the ground. I was just about to call for help but then you showed up." "What? A marking and visions? How and why did-" Eddie was cut off mid sentence as Nina's eyes fluttered open and she groaned. "Nina!" both boys exclaimed simultaneously. "Eddie? When did you get here?" Nina asked softly. "It doesn't mater, all that matters is I'm here now baby and I'm going to bring you home ok?" Eddie turned to Fabian, "I'm going to carry her home and put her to bed to rest and then you and I will talk about…uh what the hell is going on." Eddie picked Nina up and carried her bridal style back to Anubis house. "It's a good thing you didn't get to eat the pancakes I was cooking" Eddie said getting a giggle from Nina. "Eddie how, how did you know I was hurt and I needed you? How did you know where I was?" Nina said as he carried her through the front doors and up the stairs. "I-I felt it, I guess it is a Chosen one-Osirian link." Eddie placed Nina gently into her bed. She quickly cuddled up under the blankets and closed her eyes. "Eddie?" "Yea Nina?"he answered. "Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?" "Of course." Eddie placed a kiss on her forehead and stretched out next to her. As he ran his fingers gently through her hair the only thoughts that was going through his mind was _what the fuck is going on? And will I be able to fix it?_

 **There you have it, chapter 7. I hoped you liked it. Do you think Nina will be able to stop her visions from coming true? How will Eddie handle the news? Please Review! Next chapter will be posted soon. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry the update took so long; I've been really busy with school. Enjoy chapter eight!** **(Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or its characters)**

Fabian paced around the living room as he awaited Eddies' return. _She could have died_ _and it would have been my fault again._ He thought to himself as he relived the memories of that night for the hundredth time. _"No Fabian, I am here to talk to you and make sure you don't do anything stupid." Fabian sighed, "Fine, but I'm not going to talk, I just want to drive." "Ok," Nina answered softly… "I-I just don't understand Nina, were you not happy? Did I not do right by you? Did you not, do you not love me?" Fabian questioned, the word love causing him to choke up. "No Fabian you always did right by me." Nina answered him with tears once again falling down her soft cheeks. "And of course I loved you, I still do but I-I just I feel something for Eddie and it wouldn't be fair to you, him or myself if I don't follow my heart." Fabian was gripping the steering wheel like his life depended on it, causing his knuckles to turn ghostly white in color. The two both fell silent. Nina glanced at Fabian out of the corner of her eye just in time to see a single tear fall from his eye. Fuck, she thought to herself, I'm a terrible human being. "Fabian?" He turned to look at her, running a red light in the process. "I-" CRASH! A truck plowed into Fabian's car in the middle of the intersection and everything went black._ Consumed by his thoughts he didn't even hear Patricia enter the room. "Hey Fabian, what's with the pacing and the distressed look on your face?" Patricia questioned. Startled by her presence Fabian jumped causing him to receive a worried look from Patricia. "Seriously Fabes, what is going on?" "Nothing Patricia, I'm just worried about the upcoming midterms that's all." Patricia's face of worry turned in to one of mockery, "Oh yah as the smartest kid in our grade you should be worried about failing" she said with an eye roll. Fabian's head immediately snapped towards the hall, ignoring Patricia's sarcasm as he heard the creaking of someone coming down the stairs.

Eddie came into the living room looking tired and stressed. "Why does everyone look so miserable today?" Patricia questioned upon Eddie's entrance. "Hi to you too Patricia," Eddie said as he walked towards Fabian. With his back turned against the red head he gave Fabian a questioning look gesturing with his eyes to Patricia, as in why is she here Fabian, did you tell her anything? Fabian just shrugged and shook his head no in response. "Come on lets go" Eddie said to Fabian. "Wait, where are you guys going?" Patricia interrogated with a look of suspicion on her face. "Um were just-" "going to study," Fabian finished. "You know midterms and all." With that both boys grabbed their coats and backpacks, leaving out the front door. "Weirdos" Patricia mumbled as she plopped down on the couch and clicked on the telly.

"How's Nina?" Fabian asked, starting the conversation and breaking the awkward silence between them. "She is ok; what ever happened to her really wiped her out though. What did happen Fabian?" "Well, like I said she had a vision and fainted because she touched the marking on my arm." He responded. "Did she tell you what she saw before she passed out?" "Umm yah, but I don't think you are going to like what she saw very much." Fabian answered nervously. "She, well ah did she you know- kiss you or something in them?" Eddie asked staring at the ground. "What? No, no nothing that that," _though that would be amazing_ he thought in his head. She saw that I was possessed by some Ancient Egyptian Spirit and by the look on her face I must have done something extremely bad." "Possessed?" "Yes, and to be honest I think I know by who." Fabian and Eddie walked to the Frobisher library and when they got inside Fabian opened the book he found about markings to the page about the Egyptian God Set. Slightly embarrassed, Fabian walked away while Eddie read. He was marked with the symbol of the envious god Set; there was no hiding of his love for Nina. Knowing that Nina was going to find out that all of this was happening because of his jealousy towards Eddie made him feel uncomfortable and somewhat mortified. Eddie looked up from the book and turned towards Fabian, "We have to find out what Nina saw in her vision. Set killed his brother over his jealousy, if his spirit is inside you he will be using that emotion to fuel his power over you and I really don't want to end up dead." "Yah that sounds like a good plan" Fabian agreed. "I'm going to walk back to Anubis and check on Nina. Don't worry Fabian everything will work out it always does in the end. Sibuna right?" Eddie said placing his hand in front of his eye."Sibuna" Fabian answered, repeating the same motion. Eddie smiled and left. At that moment Fabian's eyes became a vibrant green and his hatred for the blond boy grew to an unbearable level. A second later Fabian snapped out of it, his wrist throbbing with an immense pain. "Let the games begin" he mumbled to himself.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please, please review! I will try to update sooner I promise.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA (sadly).**

 **AN: Ladies and Gents chapter nine! Yayy, hope you like it.**

Nina woke up around nine, thankful for the fact that she was able to sleep in on account of it being the weekend. After she cleaned herself up and got dressed in a cute pair of denim shorts and a white blouse, she made her way downstairs to the living room. She felt sore and her head still hurt somewhat from fainting yesterday, but she thought she would feel a little better once she ate. The fact that she didn't have any dinner last night wasn't helping her case. To Nina's surprise the majority of her housemates were still asleep. She walked into the sitting area expecting to see her boyfriend's face; however she was greeted by Fabian's bright smile instead. He was sitting on the long red couch writing in a small black marbled notebook. "Nina! How are you feeling?" he questioned as she walked over to sit next to him on the sofa. "I'm ok; I have a slight headache though. What's this?" she asked pointing to the black and white notebook. "Back to writing songs?" she asked with a smirk pinching at the ends of her lips. "Yah," Fabian answered with a smile. "I figured I'd take your advice and start writing again since I can't play guitar for a few more months." Nina tapped the cover of the notebook with her cherry red painted nails and asked "will I ever get to hear one again -a Fabian original that is?" Fabians cheeks grew slightly red as he answered, "maybe, if I can ever get to the end of one. Everything I seem to write, I get stuck half way through. I guess I'm just not inspired enough." As he reached the word inspired in his answer Fabian locked eyes with Nina. They seemed to be communicating through eye contact alone; that is until Nina heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey babe" Eddie called from the living room doorway, causing Nina and Fabian to shift uncomfortably in their seats. Eddie walked over and took a seat in between Nina and Fabian. "Morning Eddie, how'd you sleep?" Nina questioned after giving him a peck on the lips. "Ok, I guess but I was worried about you all night. I came to check on you a few times to make sure you were ok." "Awww Eddie, you are so cute! Come here" Nina pulled Eddie closer to her and rested her head on his chest. Eddie looked down at her "Are you feeling better today?" Nina shook her head against the soft cotton of his flannel shirt, "I'm fine, just a slight headache." During this conversation between Eddie and Nina, Fabian chose to awkwardly sit on the left side of the couch until he was re-noticed by the couple. Watching them kiss struck a nerve. He was embarrassed to be watching this intimacy between his ex-girlfriend and his ex-best friend, yet he was also angry. And the longer he sat there, the angrier he got. Fabian's blood began to boil and just before his eyes were about to take that vibrant shade of green, he made eye contact with Nina. She was smiling at him, and just like that he was snapped out of it. Nina was the cause of his possession while simultaneously being the anchor to keep him from going over the edge. But, how long would just her smile sustain him?

The three sat talking on the sofa until the rest of their housemates came piling in for breakfast. Both of the boys agreed by eye contact that it wasn't the right time to talk about Nina's vision. After a delicious breakfast of Trudy's homemade Waffles and eggs, the three decided to go down to the secret room in the cellar. Fabian reached up and flicked the rolling tiles to read 1890, a second latter the heavy stone door slid open. Eddie, Nina, and Fabian stepped in and the stone slab gave a bang as it closed behind them. "So-" Nina started as a way to break the uncomfortable silence surrounding them. "I'm guessing we are here to talk about my vision?" Both boys nodded in agreement. "Well, she continued, it's a little hazy but I remember most of it." She inhaled, preparing how to tell Eddie and Fabian the news. "In my vision, Fabian gets possessed by an Egyptian God, turning his eyes a vibrant green. And, for the really bad part well…" "What?!" both boys exclaim at the same time. "Ah, Fabian you stab Eddie in the stomach, and when you pulled out the knife that's when I woke up." Fabian's face dropped and Eddie's mouth hung open. "I-I do what?" Fabian studded out in disbelief. The silence in the room was defining. "You guys, you both have to send me away. Gt me locked up or put in an institution. I-I can't live with myself if I kill you. Even worse what if you're not the only one I kill?" _What if I hurt Nina?_ He thought to himself. "Fabian, calm down." Nina said as she walked over to him. Fabian was beginning to hyperventilate; Nina needed to calm him down quickly before he went into a full blown panic attack. "Fabes look at me," she said to him in a soothing but firm manner. "You need to relax, sit down and take deep breaths." They walked over to the slightly dusty black love seat and Nina began to rub his back with small circular motions. Eddie and Nina both had faces of worry until finally Fabian began to breathe regularly again. "What are we going to do?" Fabian asked with his hands in his palms. "We will figure this out. Don't worry Fabian; you're not going to kill anybody." Eddie answered. "Set is not going to win." "Set? As in the envious Egyptian God, Set?" Nina questioned. _Oh boy, here we go. Nina is going to find out my jealousy is the cause of this whole mess_ , Fabian thought to himself as his pressed his head harder into his hands.

 **How is Nina going to react? Please review! I would love to know your thoughts on the story as a whole so far. How do you like the plot and the personalities of the characters? Also quick poll, who do you see Nina ending up with in the end-will she stay with Eddie, or do you think she will find her way back to Fabian? Thanks for reading. New chapter coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry it's been a while, I was working on my other story Positive (a Peddie fanfic; check it out :)** **) and school has been taking up my time. Anyway, here is chapter 10. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HOA sadly.**

"What does Set have to do with this mess?" Nina questioned looking back and forth between the boys who seemed to share a common knowledge that she did not possess. "Well Nina, Fabian was doing some research and he learned a few things, you want to tell her?" Eddie asked. Fabian nodded, taking his head out of his palms and looking towards Eddie than back at the ground. "Set was envious of his brother's love for Isis. It drove him so insane that he ended up killing his brother. And well since this whole thing happened between you, Eddie and I…" Fabian didn't need to finish his sentence, nor did he want to. Nina got the point and she looked stunned. "So once again, it's all my fault" she said so faintly the boys almost missed it. "Nina, this is not your fault. Why would you even think that?" Fabian asked. "It was my choice to go out with Eddie. Even though I knew he was your best friend, I chose to do it anyway. Set wouldn't have been able to possess you if I just decided against it." Fabian looked over to Eddie who had a look of pain in his eyes. He couldn't believe what his girlfriend just said. Did this mean she did not want to be with him anymore? Was she questioning their entire relationship? With that Eddie walked over to the door and pressed the button. "Eddie where are you going?" Nina asked. "I-I just can't right now Nina." The door closing behind him. "Eddie!" Nina cried out. She pinched her nose in frustration and to stop the pending tears. "I need to go talk to him." "Wait" Fabian answered, "Give him some time to cool down." "He thinks I don't love him Fabian, he things I think our relationship is a mistake." She said a tear escaping from her eye. "Well, do you?" Fabian asked, hopeful for her to answer with a yes. "No, I mean I don't know. We wouldn't be dealing with any of this shit right now if I had just listened to my head and stayed away." Fabian was silent. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Fabian. This is so inappropriate, I should not be talking to you of all people about Eddie and I. I-I'm so embarrassed..." Fabian was Tung tied and before he could get out a word, Nina was already gone.

 _Knock, Knock…_

"Eddie? It's me, can I come in?" Nina heard the door unlock. "Hey" she said as she walked over to him. Eddie was standing by his desk squeezing a stress ball in the shape of yellow smiley face. A habit he's had since he was young, it was either squeeze a ball or punch a wall-he found the ball kept him out of trouble. "Hey" he answered without looking Nina in the eyes. "Listen, what I said down there I didn't mean that I regret that we started dating. I am just really stressed out, and truth is no matter if you like it or not, us dating is the cause of this shit. But don't think for one second that means I don't love you. Look at me Eddie," Nina said as she touched his cheek, "I love you and only you." Eddie answered her with a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart for air Eddie looked down into her beautiful golden green eyes and said "I love you too Nina, with all my heart." Their lips locked again as they moved over to Eddie's bed. Nina ran her hands through his blond hair as he ran his down her small back. Eddie reached out to turn off the lamp, struggling to find the cord. _Click._ Total darkness evolved the couple. There were left with the sounds of their heavy breath and rapid heartbeats.

Nina woke up lying on Eddie's chest. He was still sound asleep so Nina gently poked his nose, nothing, not even a twitch. She repeated the action as she whispered his name. His hazel eyes greeted Nina with a smile. "Hey Nins, what time is it?" "5:30" she answered. He laughed his voice still groggy from sleep. "Man we passed out must have been that workout," he winked. Nina giggled. "Do you want to go on a walk with me? I know it's random, but the sun is setting and I thought we could go watch it before dinner." "Sure babe, just let me throw on some clothes." Eddie answered as kissed Nina on the lips, jumped out of bed and strolled to the bathroom. Nina went to her room to put on her white sun dress and a pair of sandals. "Nins, you look adorable! Where are you going?" Amber asked. "Just on a walk with Eddie, I wanted to catch the sunset." She answered with a smile in the shape of a crescent moon. "awwww you guys are so cute! Have fun." Nina went back downstairs to Eddie's room to find him waiting for her looking cute as ever. He was wearing the shirt Nina had bought him for his birthday with a pair of khaki shorts. "Ready Miss. Martin?" he asked as she open the door. "Why yes Mr. Miller I am."

Fabian saw Nina and Eddie leave Anubis house holding hands and with smiles on their faces. The deepest parts of him were hoping when Nina went to go talk to Eddie the situation would blow up causing them to end their relationship. _No such luck_ he thought to himself. Fabian wished with everything he had that he could just turn back the clocks. He would have never let her go; she was the one, the one that got away. Fabian decided to go up to his room, maybe get some homework done. As he walked in something on his roommates bed caught his attention. Something bright red was sticking out from underneath Eddie's stark white pillow cases. Fabian walked closer and saw it was a lace bra-Nina's bra. Fabian's head spun and his eyes turned that vibrant shade of green. This time there was no one there to control his anger, not even Fabian himself had control over his body. He went on a rampage. Fabian ran his fist through the drywall, bruising his knuckles and causing a slow stream of blood to trickle from his ring finger. He walked over to Eddie's dresser and tossed all his trophies on the floor and ripped his posters off the wall. A wave of nausea then overcame him and Fabian hit the ground with a thump. A while latter Fabian woke up, his head was pounding. _What the fuck happened in here_ , he thought to himself as he looked around the room. When he lifted himself up off the ground he felt a shooting pain from his hand. He thought it was the broken one until he looked down. His unbroken hand was now dark purple and yellow in color, caked in a layer of dried blood. "Fuck! What did I do? How did this happen?" Fabian said aloud to himself. Then he saw it, the gaping hole in the wall above Eddie's bed. _How am I going to explain this?_ He thought as he made his way to the bathroom. He put his hand under the ice cold water from the sink and watched the water run red and twirl down the drain. When he was all cleaned up, Fabian opened the cabinets under the sink and took out the medical kit. He popped open the medial hinges and took out the white gauze and tape to wrap his hand. "My life is on a downward spiral to hell" he mumbled to himself as he taped up his injury.

"That was beautiful Eddie! Thanks for coming with me." Nina said swinging their interlocked hands as they made their way back to Anubis house. "Anytime you want Nins." Finally back they walked into the den and snuggled next to each other on the couch. It was movie night and Amber picked out legally blond. All the boys' moaned, but the girls were not giving in. This was one of their favorites and considering just last week they had to sit through a Taken marathon for the guys, they figured they could suck it up and watch a girly flick for once. Half way through the movie, Nina felt for her locket out of habit and realized she didn't have it on. "Eddie, I think I left my locket in your room, I'm going to go check." She whispered to him. He shook his head in acknowledgement as she got up of the couch. Nina made her way down the hall and opened the door to a demolished room and Fabian passed out on his bed.

 **There you have it! I hope you all liked it, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA**

 **AN: Hi everybody, I give you chapter 11. Enjoy!**

"Fabian!" Nina yelled softly, loud enough to wake him up without causing anyone to come running into the boy's corridor. Fabian didn't even stir causing a panic to wash over Nina. She slowly walked over to him and shook his arm, "Fabian, wake up…wake up." Nina's face drained of all color as Fabian just laid their like a brick, not reacting to her touch. "This is not funny Fabes, you need to wake up right now! Fabian please…please I can't lose you too." Nina shook his arm again as a few tears escaped her eyes. "Nina?" Fabian croaked as his eyes fluttered open. "Fabian!" Nina exclaimed as she let of breath she didn't know she was holding in. Sitting down next to him on his bed Nina asked, "What the hell happened in here Fabian? And why were you passed out?" "I-I can't remember, everything is black right now. Nina, what-what if I hurt somebody or god forbid hurt you the next time this happens. I mean look at this room, what if someone walked in? Would I have hurt them too?" Fabian was breathing rapid now and his cheeks were turning bright red. "Hey, Fabes calm down, you didn't hurt anyone. It's ok." "But I could have Nina! That's the problem! I- maybe I should leave or I don't know…" Nina put her hand on Fabian's cheek and pulled his gaze towards hers, "Liston to me Fabian, we are going to figure this out." She ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled him into a hug. "I won't let anything bad happen Fabes, I am the chosen one remember?" she giggled. "How could I forget Nina?" he answered tightening their hug a little to reassure her that he was ok. "You used to be my chosen one," he whispered at a barely audible level. "What?" Nina asked. "Nothing Nins, just thank-you for always being there." "Always Fabian, now let's try and clean some of this mess up before Eddie comes in." Nina put all the trophies back on the shelf as Fabian picked up the posters and hung back up the ones that weren't damaged. "Nina?" "Yah?" "Uh, what are we going to do about the huge hole above Eddie's bed?" Fabian asked with a look of concern on his face. For some reason, maybe the look on Fabian's face mixed with the situation, Nina began to laugh. "Nina, why are you laughing?" Fabian asked as a smile appeared on his own face. "What could possibly be funny about this situation?" Nina's laugh became contagious, and Fabian began to laugh right along with her. By the time they were done they were both wiping away tears from their eyes, a result of laughing too much. "Nina, I haven't herd you laugh in forever. It-it's nice to hear it again." "Well, there hasn't been much to laugh about. But, it did feel good to laugh again. Like old times, you know?" Fabian knew too well, thinking back to a time when all they did was laugh together.

" _Nins, you up for bowling tonight with Amber and Alfie?" Fabian called from the den into the kitchen where Nina was getting them each a bottle of water. "Sure! Sounds fun," she answered as she made her way back into the den. "Here you are sir," Nina said in a mock British accent as she handed Fabian his bottle of water. "Thank you my lady," Fabian answered playing along. They snuggled net to each other on the long sofa to finish their episode of BBC's Sherlock. Nina was intensely watching the episode as Fabian watched her. He noticed the little crease that formed between her eyebrows when she was concentrating and the way she smiled every time Sherlock would make deductions. She was as much as a nerd as Fabian, and he loved it. "Nina," Fabian said. "What's up babe?" Nina answered. "I just wanted to say I love you." A wide smile grew on Nina's face, "I love you too Fabes." They leaned in for a kiss which was way more interesting than what was happening on the screen. When the show ended they went to their rooms to get dressed for bowling. Fabian wore a pair of jeans with a blue polo and Nina came downstairs wearing a pair of light colored ripped jeans with a white blouse and a leather jacket. "Somebody looks bad ass tonight," Fabian said as Nina did a little twirl. "You think?" she giggled. Holding hands they walked outside to the black cab that was waiting for them in the drive._

" _Hey guys!" Amber exclaimed as Nina and Fabian made their way into the bowling alley. "Hey! Who is ready to bowl?" The group made their way over to lane thirteen and changed into their red and black bowling shoes. "Image a virus broke out, and we all became zombies who were stuck wearing bowling shoes forever?" Alfie said as he began to laugh, even harder when Amber hit him on the arm. "That's not funny Alfie, my outfit clashes with these colors." "Alright guys I put all our names in, Fabes you're up first." Fabian picked up a green and blue marbled ball and rolled it down the aisle._ Gutter ball _, the machine said. "It's ok babe, you got it!" Fabian picked up another ball and rolled it._ One Pin _, the machine called. "I thought you were supposed to be good at this game Rutter, that's what you were telling me before we left," Alfie said as he laughed. Fabian's cheeks turned a slight shade of red. "I'm just warming up." "ohhh, ok Fabian," Alfie said as Amber smirked but hit Alfie on the shoulder again. Nina and Alfie got strikes, and Amber got a spare. "You're up again Rutter." Alfie called. "You got this Fabian!" Nina called. Fabian picked up the marbled ball again and rolled it down the aisle._ Gutter ball _, the machine called. Alfie snickered as Nina walked up there to talk to Fabian. "Hey, stop letting them get to you. You can do this I know you can." Nina was walking back to the dark red seats when she turned around again to say one last thing to Fabian. She put her lips to his ears and said "just, picture me naked," then she scurried back to her seat with a smile on her face. Fabian rolled the ball. STRIKE, the machine called. "Yayyy! I knew you could do it baby!" Fabian came over and lifted Nina of her feet into a hug and spun around. Alfie's mouth hung open, "what did you tell him Nina?" She smirked "Just that I knew he could do it." The group made their way out of the bowling alley. Nina and Fabian decided to walk back to Anubis house, since it was such a beautiful night. "Did you see their faces when you made that strike, they were in shock," Nina said a laugh escaping her lips. "Yah, it was pretty great. How did you know what you told me would help me get a strike?" "Catch me and I'll tell you," Nina said as she took off running. Fabian chased after her. He finally caught up wrapped his arms around her and collapsed to the ground with her on his chest. "Got ya, my love, now tell me." "Ok,"Nina answered. "Well, I just thought it would help you relax and help you not put so much thought on the ball. And I was right wasn't I?" she said with a coy smile. "Yes you were." They both broke out in a fit of laughter as they lay on the cold green grass. "I love you Nins." "Love you too."_

"Alright the room is clean, except for the hole in the wall, but I'm sure Eddie will understand. It wasn't really you Fabian." "I know, but I'm still responsible for my actions Nina." "I'm going to the library latter to read up some more on this set character and see if I can figure more out. My vision will not come true Fabes, I promise. I'm not going to lose Eddie or you," Nina said sternly. "I believe you Nina." They embraced in a second hug. As they pulled apart Fabian wiped away a lose tear that fell from Nina's eye. Smiling Nina looked over to the door to leave when she saw Eddie standing there in shock. "Eddie, it's not what you think."

 **There you have it! I drew inspiration for the bowling seen from Teen Wolf, if any of you are fans of it I'm sure you noticed. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! Next chapter coming soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Here you have it folks, chapter 12! Hope you all enjoy. Also check out my other story Positive, if you are fans of Peddie! I also just started a Teen wolf fanfic, called American Love Affair; it is a Stilydia story (Stiles is serving in the Army-check it out if you're a fan of TW!) Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, they meant a lot! Anyway back to Shattered, enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own HOA**

Eddie's eyebrows were knit together in a mixture of fury and confusion. "What the fuck Fabian!" Nina began to panic, "Eddie, it wasn't…we weren't doing anything. Nothing happened!" she stammered trying to deter her hot headed boyfriend. This time Eddie was not walking away, and there were no stress balls insight- just Fabian's head. "You broke her heart Fabian, you don't get to just sweep back in with your wounded pity act and try to make her feel bad for you!" Fabian, not able to bit his tongue lost all control. "Are you fucking serious Eddie? Who the fuck do you think you are? You tried to sabotage our relationship from day one using her Osirian connection like you two were meant to fucking be together. Your acting like some pathetic-" That was the straw that broke the camel's back, Eddie punched Fabian square in the nose. "Eddie!" Nina screamed, her anxiety was reaching an all-time high. All they needed was for Victor to walk in on them, they would all be screwed. Fabian reached his hand under his nose to wipe the crimson blood that was trickling down his lips and chin. His white hand looked translucent next to the dark red that was now covering all his knuckles. Fabian lunged at Eddie, bringing both boys down to the ground. Eddie had the upper hand and was punching Fabian in the side until something changed inside Fabian. His eyes turned that vibrant shade of green as he snapped his face towards Eddie's. Eddie seeing Fabian's change in eye color looked over to Nina, "now were fucked." Eddie tried to hold Fabian back; however Eddie's strength now seemed to be no match for his. _Crack._ Fabian snapped two of Eddie's fingers back as if he were cracking small twigs to through in a campfire. "FUUUCK!" Eddie screamed. Nina jumped onto Fabian's back and tried to pull him off of her boyfriend. "Fabian, listen to me this isn't you! Snap out of it!" Fabian ripped Nina off of him and threw her to the side. She hit the wall with a pop and her eyes fluttered closed. "Eddie," she whispered before the world turned black. Eddie's head began to spin, Nina was hurt he not only saw it he felt it. His insides screamed for him to get to her, "Fabian, Nina is hurt! Do you hear me? Nina is in trouble!" Fabian's eyes shifted from those of a ruthless monster, back into those of gentle Fabian. Seeing the change Eddie finally had the opportunity to throw him off and get to Nina. She was slumped against the wall, a constant trickle of blood flowing from the top of her forehead and her left eyebrow. "Hey, Nina. Baby, it's me, open your eyes. Come on Nins, look at me." Eddie began to panic. He brushed the sticky hair off her blood soaked forehead and lifted her up into his arms. "I have to get help she could have a concussion!" With that Eddie ran out of the room with Nina tight in his grasp. "Trudy! Trudy where are you!" Eddie screamed down the hall. Amber, Patricia, Alfie and Jerome came from the living room to see what all the screaming was about. "Oh my God! Eddie what the hell happened?" Amber cried as Jerome rushed from the room to go find Trudy. "She-she fell and hit my desk. We need to get her help quick!" Jerome came sprinting down the stairs with Trudy on his heels. "oh dear! Alfie call an ambulance while I get the first aid kit. Eddie lay Nina down so I can try to stop some of the bleeding." Eddie did as he was told. He sat next to Nina holding on to her hand as Trudy applied pressure to the wound with gauze. The ambulance arrived within five minutes, but it felt a life time to Eddie. The EMT's came in with a stretcher and together they picked Nina up and gently laid her down. "Please can I come? I'm her boyfriend…please." The EMT looked down at Eddie who was covered in Nina's blood and slightly shaking. "Ok kid, get in." Eddie climbed in and went straight to Nina's side as the doors shut behind him and the truck drove away.

Fabian was sitting on his bed in shock, _what in the holy hell just happened?_ he thought to himself as he looked down as his blood stained hands. Little by little the pieces of what had just occurred bean to fit together like a puzzle in his mind:

 _Fighting with Eddie._

 _Over Nina?_

 _Yes, definitely over Nina._

 _Punched in the nose, that's where the blood came from. (And why nose feels like shit)_

 _Nina jumped on back while I was attacking Eddie._

 _Pushed her off, hit wall and blacked out._

 _Fuck!_

Fabian sprung off his bed and ran to the hall. "Hey where did Nina go? Jerome! Where is Nina?" "She was just taken to the hospital in an ambulance." Fabian took off running through the front door not giving Jerome any time to question his bandaged hand, crooked nose or bloody hands. _Thank god the cast on my leg was taken off_ , he thought to himself as he ran to the hospital. Finally there, Fabian ran through the automatic doors to the front desk. Panting, he cried "Nina-where is Nina Martin?"

 **There you have it! Hope you liked it! Please review. Until next time** **J**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello. I know it has been forever since I posted, I'm not sure if anyone even remembers this story… So if you are reading were you left off I hope you enjoy and if you're a new reader, I hope you like my story so far.**

 **I do not own HOA or its characters.**

"Whoa, hey slow down there kid," the old woman at the front desk said; "who is it you're looking for." Fabian took a deep breath and quickly spat out Nina's name. The woman punched on a few keys on the computer with her wrinkled hands, "she is on the second floor, in room 403. And kid, you should probably have a doctor look at your nose while you are here, it seems to be broken." "Will do, thanks," Fabian answered as he quickly walked down the hall to the elevator. The door to Nina's room was closed when Fabian arrived. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth- Fabian paced outside the room, contemplating if he should go in; if Nina would even want to see him. Finally, he forced himself to knock on the door, and with each tap, the led ball of dread in his stomach grew bigger.

Eddie opens the door, his face immediately twisting into a mixture of pity and anger. He knew it wasn't technically Fabian' fault, but he still wanted to punch him in the face again for hurting his girlfriend, not to mention breaking two of his fingers; which were now wrapped up in small splints. However, Fabian was pretty messed up himself. The bandage he put on his hand was falling off revealing the bruised skin and bloody knuckles. His nose was swollen with dried blood surrounding the nostrils and his upper lip was split cleanly down the center. "Hi Eddie, umm how.. how's Nina?" Fabian asked while looking down at his shoes too embarrassed to look Eddie in the face. "She is ok, but she smacked her head pretty hard, she had to get six stitches on her forehead. The doctor wants to keep her here overnight just to make sure." Fabian nodded and looked up to meet Eddie's hard gaze, "makes sense, could- well can I come in to see her?" "That's not up to me," Eddie said as he opened the door all the way to reveal Nina lying down in the hospital bed. Nina shifts so she is sitting up, "Hey Fabes, come in." Fabian walked slowly into the room and stood a few inches away from the foot of Nina's bed. The tension and awkwardness in the room was at an all-time high and the silence was deafening. Nina and Fabian broke the silence by each beginning to speak at the same time. Fabian continued, "Nina I'm so sorry, it wasn't me. You know I would never hurt you, ever. It's no excuse, I know but I just had to come tell you how sorry I am. And I- well I think I should leave Anubis house." At that, Eddie's head snapped towards Fabian as Nina exclaimed, "What! Absolutely not Fabian! You can't leave, see I'm fine and Eddie's fine. Yes, were a little banged up, but so are you. I am not going to let you go through this alone, we are not going to let you leave," she said as she grabbed Eddie's hand.

Fabian agreed reluctantly, to stay at Anubis house for now. "I'm going to get my nose checked out and then head home, visiting hours are almost over. I'm really sorry again…about everything." Fabian's head was spinning with a flood of thoughts. _How could I have hurt the girl I love? I need to do more research on this Set character. I need to get his spirit out of my body. This needs to end now before I do something worse…like murder someone._

Nina and Eddie arrived back at Anubis around twelve o'clock noon. Nina was welcomed by the rest of the house with balloons and Trudy's famous chocolate cake. "Nins I'm so glad you're ok!" Amber exclaimed as she ran to give her a hug. "Yah, that was one nasty fall Martin," Jerome called from the kitchen where he and Alfie were already cutting into the chocolate cake. "Well we all know how clumsy I can be," Nina said getting a laugh from her housemates, "but I'm ok. Oh, and has anyone seen Fabian?" At that exact moment, the door opened and Fabian walked in. His nose was still swollen, the split down his lip was [ink and slightly inflamed and his fist, no longer covered by gauze was black and blue and his split knuckles were on display for all to see. Patricia was the first to turn around towards the front door, shocked by what she saw. Innocent, sympathetic, careful Fabian looked as if he had been in a pub brawl. "What the fuck happened to you?"

 **How did you like it? Please review! I want to know if people are still reading this story and enjoying it. I will update soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Yayy chapter 14. Thank-you to the guest who reviewed the story, I'm glad you remember it and are enjoying it! Happy reading.**

Fabian closed the door quietly behind him, "I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it." And with that, he walked down the long corridor into his room. Fabian left the hospital last night, but he didn't feel like going home, he was consumed with sorrow, anger, and pain both physical and emotional. So, he walked around campus breathing in the cold night air and gazing up and the dark night sky. _I didn't even really believe in a God a few years ago, now there is one possessing my body…_ Fabian's train of thought was cut off as he stumbled over a root in the ground. He was brought back into reality, in front of the Frobisher library of course. It was just another sign from the universe. Fabian decided to just give into destiny or fate, or whatever people want to call it as he climbed through the secret opening in the back window. Fabian began to scour the library for anything he deemed useful in his quest to rid Set from his body and mind. By dawn, Fabian had a stack of books and was now on the computer searching website after website. He arrived back at Anubis House later than he had wanted, his plan was to slip in while everyone was still sleeping (but that didn't work out too well). Opening the door to his room, yesterday's events washed over him making his head spin. Fabian decided to take a nap; after all, he did pull an all-nighter.

The clock read 5:06 as Fabian rolled out from under his blankets and went into the bathroom to freshen up. _Holy shit, do I look like hell. My nose looks fucking terrible, Eddie sure did get a good punch in…_ Fabian thought to himself as he looked into the mirror. He pulled off his redshirt wincing as he squeezed his knuckles too tight by grabbing the edge of the shirt. _You had to punch that wall, didn't you? Fucking genius,_ He thought rolling his eyes to his own reflection. Next, his socks, shorts, then briefs came off as he jumped into the shower to wash off the long hours of last night. As the hot water ran down over his dark hair and body he could not stop his mind from drifting to thinking about Nina. He couldn't even remember the reason they broke up, it was so trivial. He hated Eddie for taking her away; he hated himself more for letting her go. After his shower, he got dressed and plopped back down onto his bed. His reached for his backpack and pulled out the books he took from the library. It was time for more research.

Fabian started with a book on the gods and the afterworld. He read of a place called Duat, which was the realm of the dead in Egyptian Mythology. It is the place where the Gods and supernatural beings resided. It was also the place where people's souls went after death for judgment, though that was not the full extent of the afterlife. Touching-points between the mundane world and the Duat were formed by burial chambers, and spirits could use tombs to travel back and forth from the Duat. _This could be the answer,_ Fabian thought. _If I could someone enter the Duat I could face Set face to face. He would not be able to control me in there. It would be fair grounds, except for the fact that he is a God and I'm just a weak mortal._ Fabian opened his next book, a copy of the Egyptian Book of the Dead to go deeper into his research. According to the Book of the Dead, the deceased person must pass a series of gates guarded by dangerous spirits, portrayed as human bodies with grotesque heads of animals, insects, torches or knives. If the deceased successfully passed these unpleasant demons, he or she would reach the Weighing of the Heart. In this ceremony, the heart of the dead person was weighed by Anubis, using a feather. Any hearts heavier than a feather were forbidden and eaten by the Ammit, the Devourer of Souls. Those souls that were lighter than a feather passed the test would be allowed to travel toward the paradise of Aaru.

 _Set has to be in this realm, I just have to figure out how to get into it._ Fabian squeezed his eyes shut and flopped backward on his bed. He knew he could not do this alone; he was going to have to ask Nina and Eddie for their help.

Dinner was ready and Fabian was more than starving. He just realized he had not eaten a single thing all day, and he left before dinner yesterday. So, he decided to face many stares and puzzled looks of his housemates in exchange for some food. Everyone was staring at Fabian as he sat in his usual seat, except for one – Nina Martin. This made Fabian's mind go crazy, why couldn't she look at him? On top of Nina not looking up from her plate once, no one was talking. The whole situation was so awkward. In the middle of putting a forkful of Trudy's Spaghetti into his mouth Fabian blurted out, "I know, I look like shit. Can we just pretend I look like my normal nerdy self and you all can stop fucking staring at me!" It took a lot for Fabian to explode; most of the house never even heard him curse. Jerome's mouth was hanging open, Patricia's eyes were wide open, and Nina finally looked up from her plate. Fabian's eyes immediately flickered over to hers. Nina knew that look anywhere, Fabian needed to talk and he needed her. There was sadness in his eyes, hidden by that look he always got when he was trying to figure out a problem. Nina could see the gears in his head turning. He was up to something and she needed to figure out what it was. "Umm, Fabian could I talk to you in the foyer quickly?" Nina asked breaking the silence. The rest of the teens were still shocked by Fabian's outburst, but Eddie was only focusing on his girlfriend going to talk to her ex.

Once in the entry hall, Nina was staring at Fabian's head since he effused to look her in the eyes at the moment. "Fabian, look at me and tell me what you are up to." Fabian lifted his eyes up from his battered converse and looked into Nina's eyes, "Have you heard of Duat?"

 **Hope you liked it! Please review! I love to hear your thoughts and it motivates me to write! I will update soon.**


End file.
